The Blow Job
by Crawford Stark
Summary: Just another morning...


**I wrote this story because my friends dared me to. Tell me what you think~ **

_The Blow Job_

The moment Nate opened his eyes they were met with the bright light of the morning sun streaming through the window. All his senses came rushing in a wave as he woke up from the heavy sleep. In his dreams he had been having incredibly hot sex with Sophie, and the second he had felt her teeth sink into his shoulder as she rode him harder he had snapped from his sleep. His body was boiling under the blankets and comforter and he quickly kicked them all off for some relief of the heat. When he saw the erection throbbing in between his legs he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, and cursing his bodies reaction to the dream.

Beside him he heard a grumble and saw the blankets shift as Sophie rolled over onto her stomach. He must've disturbed her when he kicked the blankets off of himself. But now he was laying there bare and he wished for at least the sheet to cover himself. Carefully he reached over to grab one of the blankets but his lover just groaned louder and pulled the blankets closer to herself. He decided it was no use to wake her up at this hour of the morning. Hell, it was no use waking her up in the morning unless she really needed to get up. Back before they began to sleep together she had always been a terribly light sleeper for the sake of her job. Now that he was with her she slept like a bear hibernating in the winter. However, Nathan was a light sleeper and small things tended to wake him. He let his eyes flick back down again. This was anything but small.

He looked back over at Sophie for a moment to see if she was still asleep before he decided it was safe. His eyes closed out the stupid light of the morning and melded into the images of his erotic dream. As his hand finally wrapped around his cock he saw the looks of pure ecstasy on Sophies face as he took her hard and fast in the steam and heat of the shower. A contented hum vibrated in his chest as the pleasure took him over slowly. Suddenly he heard the shift of the blankets and he let go of himself quickly, his face turning a bit red. It wasn't the first time she would see him touching himself but he wasn't too keen on getting caught doing it. He looked over at the form of the grifter under all the blankets only to see her face poking out from under the covers and looking at him with a lazy smirk on her face.

She didn't say anything when their eyes met, instead moving a bit from underneath the blankets so she could be closer to him. A long, tan leg emerged from underneath the pile of blankets to intertwine with his. One hand was propping her up while the other moved to his inner thigh and began to massage it. As her eyes flicked over her man she saw him biting his lip as he tried to hold back a moan. Her eyes slide back down over his toned chest and stomach until they finally rested on the thing she most craved. A gentle 'hmmm' sounded in her throat as she took in the look of his hard cock that stood in front of her practically begging for the attention of her mouth. She leaned forward and let just the tip of her tongue run up the length of his shaft. She could feel the goosebumps rise underneath her hand and she heard him groan.

A shiver ran through the both of them and they both began to feel the heat of the moment start to course through them. Even though Sophie wanted to drag out the teasing she couldn't deny what she wanted, and she as sure that Nate was just wishing for her to get on with it. She pushed the covers off of her naked body and moved until she was in between his legs. Her eyes roamed over him once again, loving how sexy he was, and taking in the fact that he was all hers. She leaned forward very slowly and took him swiftly in her mouth until he was pressed against the back of her throat.

Nate groaned loudly when he was suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet heat of her mouth. His hands reached out blindly to grab something but all he got was a fistful of her hair and the blankets. As her mouth started to slide off of him he moaned deeply and bucked his hips up in urge for more. "Sophie…." He breathed heavily. His eyes fell on her, and his gaze was met with her devious brown eyes as she dragged her tongue over the the tip. He dropped his head back against the pillow and groaned again.

Sophie was enjoying, no, she was loving the reaction she was getting from him. Her small hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed him just hard enough to make him jerk. He pulsed in her hand, and when she looked back down at his member she saw some of his precum leaking out of the tip. Electric jolts shot through her veins out of sheer arousal from the sight. She ran her hand over the head, getting her hand slick with his precum, and then stroking him slowly. Her mouth closed around him again and let her hand fall back. As she moved her head up and down him slowly she went back to massaging his inner thigh. She looked up at him with her mischievous brown eyes just to see the reaction she was getting from him.

"Oh...Sophie...oh, fuck...no teasing," He groaned deeply.

She popped his cock from his mouth and continued to stroke him with her hand. It was a slow but sure movement and she made sure to throw in a few things just to drive him crazier. Her fingers grazed the tip, she twisted her hand to the side slightly, and squeezed him lightly here and there. He began to moan louder and squirm underneath her. "Mmm...darling, you know I don't play fair." She closed her mouth around just the head of his cock, her tongue moving over it in lazy, sensual licks. The whole time her eyes were locked on him and his locked on hers. The connection of their eyes only made Nate more turned on.

With every lusting lick on his cock and every subtle craze of her teeth against his sensitive skin his whole body shivered and the muscles in his abdomen tightened. Sophie's cool, soft hands moved up and ran over his firm abdomen and outlined his abs with the tip of her finger. She removed him from her mouth and flipped her hair over her shoulder so she had a bit better access to him and his pulsing cock that she could never get enough of. Her eyes flicked up to look at him as she continued to smirk. Just the look of ecstasy on his face and the look of his raw and naked body writhing in pleasure beneath her had her beyond horny. She could take him right then and there.

She trailed the tip of her tongue down the length of his shaft until she came to his balls that were hot and heavy with his cum. Soon it would be shooting from his big, hard cock and into her awaiting mouth. A pleasured shiver ran up her spine at the thought, but it only made her want to get him off more. She ran her tongue all over his balls, sucking each of them into her mouth briefly before moving up again and taking him all the way into her mouth, moaning as he pressed against the back of her throat. As she moved off of him her hand snuck its way between their sweaty, aroused bodies so she could get a grip on his balls. She gave them a small squeeze, flicking her tongue over the tip of his member repeatedly, her eyes locked with his the whole time.

Nate knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer if she kept her teasing up. Using the grip he had on her hair he guided his cock back into her mouth where she obliged in continuing to suck him hard and fast. There was something about waking up in the morning with a hard on and having the woman of his dreams there to get him off that he could never get enough of. He bucked his hips up slightly to meet the movements of her mouth, and her tongue that did glorious things to his body. She took full advantage of this and began to hum because she knew the vibrations of her mouth would send him over the edge. And send him over the edge it did. His whole body went rigid as the heat in his lower stomach seemed to come rushing through his veins and his orgasm overwhelmed him. "Sophieeee!" He groaned loudly as he came inside her mouth. He continued to moan her name in an array of dynamics as he shot what seemed to be a never ending amount of cum into her mouth.

Sophie gladly swallowed all of his cum, moaning at how sweet it tasted. Once his orgasm had finally passed she removed him from her mouth, licking away the bit of his cum that was dripping from the corner of her lips. "Mmm...Good morning, darling," She murmured softy, her hands running up and down his chest.

"It's definitely a good morning now," He flirted with her teasingly. His grip on her hair loosened and he untangled his fingers from her now messy hair, moving them down to tug on her arms. Sophie understood what he meant and slowly crawled up his body to meet him in a kiss.

His lips were slow and gentle against hers, thanking her in the way he kissed her with love and content. However, the grifter had other ideas. She nipped at his lower lip lightly and deepened the loving kiss in attempt to gain entrance. Nathan had no other choice but to oblige. He parted his lips slightly and felt her tongue sneak past. Her tongue slid seductively over his, and he could taste his cum on her tongue, making him moan into her mouth. But before the kiss could become too deep, Sophie broke it off.

"Since you were such a good boy this morning you can join me in the shower," Sophie teased him, a seductive smile on her lips and a wicked glint in her dark eyes. "And you might even get a little show." She got off of his body swiftly and with inborn grace, her long tan legs swinging over the edge of the bed. With one last teasing glance over her shoulder she sauntered off to the bathroom.

Nate blinked once, twice, and then jumped off the bed in an instant and followed her off to the bathroom.


End file.
